TTM (Teman Tapi Mesra?)
by CarrotSpruce
Summary: Kise sangat menyayangi Aomine. Lebih dari sekadar hubungan senpai-kouhai. Ia juga bingung dengan perasaannya, namun ia senang bila berada di sampingnya, dan Kise pikir itu sudah sangat cukup. Shounen-ai. BL. No plot sama sekali, isinya cuma fluff-fluff-an gagal. AoKise slice of life.


"Kise, nanti pulang bareng seperti biasa! Kujemput di kelasmu, mumpung tidak latihan." ujar Aomine, menepuk dan mengacak rambut pirang keemasan milik pemuda berwajah manis dengan buku mata panjang dan lentik. Kise, sang empunya, mengangguk sambil menatap Aomine di balik bulu mata gelapnya.

"Duh, kalian, pagi-pagi sudah mesra saja!" goda Momoi, teman seangkatan mereka yang berdada besar dan bertubuh ramping. Bisa dikatakan ia wanita ideal.

"k-kami nggak gitu kok, Momoicchi!" bantah Kise, menggembungkan pipinya. Aomine hanya menggerutu tak jelas, kesal dengan Momoi yang pagi-pagi sudah berisik. Momoi hanya nyengir.

"Yuk, masuk Ki-chan!" Momoi menarik lengan Kise yang membisikkan maaf pada Aomine dari kejauhan.

Kise sangat mengagumi Aomine. Permainan basket Aomine benar-benar indah dan liar, tidak tertahan dan tidak mengenal batasan apapun seakan bisa terbang ke angkasa. Gerakan Aomine yang lincah dan cepat, ditambah dengan tenaga yang kuat mengingatkan Kise pada seekor macan kumbang. Panther. Ditambah sosoknya yang berkulit zaitun, kontras dengan kulit Kise yang lebih pucat.

Kise merasa sangat beruntung karena setelah seminggu menjadi reguler di tim basket Teikou, Aomine semakin dekat dengannya. Sudah lama ia ingin berteman dengan senpai yang tampak sangar dan tidak bersahabat itu, berbeda 180 derajat dengan Kise yang ceria dan bawel. Tak disangkanya Aomine adalah orang yang peduli pada temannya jika mereka sudah dekat. Walau Aomine kadang kesal terhadapnya yang berisik, namun tak jarang Aomine menunjukkan bahwa ia peduli terhadap Kise.

Kise jadi sering bertandang ke rumah Aomine dan mengenal keluarganya yang hanya dua orang; ibu dan ayahnya. Rumah Aomine cukup besar, walau begitu suasananya begitu hangat dan hommy sehingga Kise betah. Terlebih, kedua orang tua Aomine sangat baik terhadapnya dan tidak keberatan bila Kise sering menginap.

Terkadang, saat Kise menginap mereka akan menonton sampai larut malam hingga kelopak mata mereka menyerah untuk terus terjaga. Terkadang mereka langsung tertidur tanpa melakukan hal-hal yang pasti.

Momoi melirik Kise yang terjebak dalam mimpi siang bolongnya, dan tersenyum. Ia tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan Kise sekarang.

"Ki-chan ternyata manis, yaa?" goda Momoi terkekeh.

"Ehh?"

"Nggak. Jangan dipikirkan, Ki-chan." Momoi tersenyum dan duduk di bangkunya. Kise mengangkat bahu dan ikut duduk di belakang bangku Momoi.

~*-*-*-0v0-*-*-*~

"Aominecchi!" teriak Kise riang, menubruk tubuh Aomine dan langsung memeluknya. Aomine hampir saja tersedak maiubou pemberian Murasakibara tadi siang. Sesuai janji, pulang sekolah Aomine menjemput Kise di kelasnya. Aomine duduk di kelas 2 dan Kise di kelas 1 sehingga jaraknya cukup jauh.

"Semangat sekali, Kise." Aomine terkekeh, tidak jadi marah setelah melihat mataharinya yang manis ini.

"Aku mau ke taman bermain-ssu! Tadi Riko-chan di kelasku bilang lagi ada promo buy one get one buat sahabat di Tokyo Disneyland. Tapi sahabatnya harus jenis kelamin yang sama-ssu. Aominecchi mau temani aku, ya? Ya? Nanti kita berdua bayar setengah-setengah" Kise memohon dengan mata berbinar. Salah bila Aomine berpikiran ia dapat menolaknya.

"Tch, terserah kau saja lah... Tapi besok, ya! Sekarang sudah capek."

Kise mengangguk. "emang promonya setiap weekend, kok. Hari ini aku mau Aominecchi mengantarku shopping! Ya? Ya? Tadinya aku mau pergi sama Momocchi, tapi Momocchi gak bisa-ssu."

"Nggak ah! Kau kan lama banget kalau milih baju." tolak Aomine.

"Mouuuuu Aomineccchiiiii..." rengek Kise manja.

"Nggak. Dengarkan senpaimu." tegas Aomine. Rengekan Kise semakin menjadi.

Momoi yang sedari tadi melihat mereka cekikikan sambil memotret dengan HP-nya. Sudah sering memang adegan BL semacam itu ditampilkan mereka berdua, dengan raut muka biasa aja seolah pelukan, ciuman di kening dan sebagainya merupakan hal yang normal dilakukan laki-laki terhadap adik kelasnya yang juga laki-laki. Terlebih mereka cuma teman dan Momoi tahu mereka belum masuk ke tahap selanjutnya. Entah Kise yang terlalu polos atau Aomine yang terlalu bebal. Alhasil aksi dua sahabat ini jadi tontonan gratis para fujoshi di sekolah.

"Aku traktir makan sepuasnya, gimana?" Kise akhirnya mengeluarkan tawaran terakhirnya. Aomine mengangkat sebalah alisnya dan melirik ke arah Kise.

"Hmm... Kupikirkan, deh."

"Yattaaaa!" teriak Kise senang dan memeluk Aomine semakin erat. "Kalau begitu ayo berangkat!" dan Kise menyeret Aomine dari sekolah yang dipenuhi mata-mata awas para wanita yang melihat kejadian itu.

~*-*-*-0v0-*-*-*~

Hujan deras mengguyur seluruh penjuru Tokyo, sedikit menghambat kesibukan orang-orang di kota metropolitan itu. Tak terkecuali dua orang remaja yang saat ini terjebak di emperan toko mencari tempat berteduh sambil membawa barang belanjaan yang sebejibun banyaknya.

"Ack, hujannya besar sekali Kise."

"Mau berteduh dulu di Majiba sekalian makan?"

Aomine berpikir sejenak.

"Langsung pulang saja, ke rumahku lebih dekat dari pada Majiba yang berlawanan arah."

Kise memutuskan membeli sebuah payung di toko cosplay di belakang mereka berdiri. Payungnya lumayan mahal karena buat cosplay, jadi Kise hanya beli satu. Payung itu terlalu cute dan girly dengan renda-renda pastel menghiasi pinggiran payung, sementara warna payungnya hitam gelap.

"Ayo Aominecchi!" Kise membuka payungnya, bersiap menerima Aomine di sisi sebelahnya. Aomine mengernyit melihat payung yang Kise beli, dengan alasan 'demi apa, itu payung buat cosplay gothic lolita, Kise'. Tapi tak apalah, yang penting mereka sampai ke rumah tanpa basah kuyup.

.

Perkiraan mereka ternyata tidak sepenuhnya benar. Sepanjang jalan menuju komplek rumah Aomine, hujan semakin mengguyur deras. Mereka tetap basah kuyup walau sudah bela-belain beli payung kawaii itu.

"Ara... Kalian basah kuyup!" seru ibu Aomine saat kedua pemuda itu masuk rumah. "Gantian mandi sana. Ada air hangat kok." suruhnya sambil kembali menyiapkan makan malam. "Ryouta, kau mau makan malam di sini nak?" Ryouta mengangguk sebagai jawaban dan langsung menuju kamar Aomine di lantai atas.

"Kau mandi duluan saja sana." ujar Aomine. Kise mengiyakan saja dan tanpa pikir panjang langsung menyerbu bak dengan menyalakan air hangat terlebih dahulu.

"Hmmm... Nyamannya..." desah Kise saat masuk ke bak. Di saat dingin begini berendam di air panas memang hal yang paling menyenangkan, pikirnya.

Setengah jam kemudian Kise selesai mandi. Dan saat itu pula ia menyadari ia lupa mengambil handuk.

"Aominecchi?" panggil Kise dari pintu kamar mandi. Ia tak berani keluar kamar mandi, saat ini ia benar-benar telanjang bulat.

"Hmm? Mandimu lama sekali, Kise." Aomine beranjak dari kursi belajarnya dan menghampiri Kise di kamar mandi. "Ada apa?"

"Hehe, warui, warui.. Umm... Aku lupa mengambil handuk.."

"Ho? Si kecil Kise malu ya kalau keluar kamar mandi tidak pakai handuk?" goda Aomine sambil mengambil handuk bersih yang ada di kabinet.

"Mou Aominecchi, emangnya kau nggak!" Kise membela diri.

"Padahal gak usah malu. Kita kan sama-sama cowok." Aomine terkekeh.

Tiba-tiba pintu kmar mandi terbuka dan Kise keluar dengan wajah merah karena malu. "Be-begitu ya?" ucapnya pelan. Aomine tidak menyangka Kise nurut saja dengan perkataannya.

Melawan rona yang semakin merambat ke pipinya, Aomine mengeringkan rambut Kise dengan handuk.

"Baka. Aku bercanda, tahu. Jangan telanjang sembarangan seperti itu lagi, Kise. Cepat keringkan badanmu dan pakai piyama." Aomine memalingkan muka, menyembunyikan rona pipi yang mulai merambat perlahan di wajahnya.

"Umm..mm!" Kise hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti perintah Aomine. Aomine menghela nafas dan mengambil handuknya sendiri dan gantian ke kamar mandi.

Setelah Aomine selesai mandi, ia tak menemukan Kise di manapun di kamarnya. Baju kotor Kise terlipat rapi di keranjang laundry milik Aomine, yang berarti si pirang sudah berganti baju dan berkeliaran di rumahnya. Ia mulai memakai baju kaos dan boxer, ia sendiri tidak terlalu suka piyama panjang sehingga piyamanya kebanyakan menjadi baju tidur Kise bila menginap. Aomine beranjak dari kamarnya ke lantai bawah, dan benar saja Kise sedang membantu ibu Aomine membereskan meja untuk makan malam.

"Kise." Panggil Aomine. Kise menoleh sebentar, dan kembali pada pekerjaannya tanpa menyahut.

"Ara, Daiki. Lihat Ryouta, sudah manis, baik sekali mau bantu mama menyiapkan makan malam. Hmph kuharap Ryouta bisa jadi anak kita, hehe..." ujar Haruna, ibu Aomine. Aomine hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Obaasan sudah seperti ibuku sendiri, kok!" Tanggap Kise riang. Haruna mengacak rambutnya lembut.

"Kau juga sudah seperti anak kami, sayang. Jangan canggung kalau sedang disini, ya. Kau sudah seperti adiknya Daiki, Ryouta... oh ya apa kau sudah menelpon ibumu bahwa kau akan menginap hari ini?"

"Belum, obaasan. Nanti habis makan mau kukirim pesan." Sahut Kise.

"Bagus, sekarang, Ryouta, tolong panggilkan pamanmu ya. Dia ada di halaman samping. Daiki, ayo makan!"

Kise menurut dan segera menuju halaman samping. Ia memanggil ayah Aomine, Daigo, yang tengah membersihkan kebun. Mereka berempat menyantap hidangan makan malam diselingi candaan dan obrolan Kise dan Haruna, sementara Aomine dan Daigo hanya diam mendengarkan.

Setelah makan malam, Aomine duduk di sofa menonton tv. Kise menghampirinya setelah ia membantu Haruna cuci piring, duduk di sampingnya dan lama kelamaan bersandar ke bahunya. Aomine secara tak sadar mengalungkan lengannya di sekeliling bahu Kise, merangkulnya mendekat.

"Rasanya aku ingin menikahkan mereka, fufu." Bisik Haruna pelan pada suaminya, yang hanya dibalas dengan senyuman kecil.

~*-*-*-0v0-*-*-*~

Kise terbangun oleh cahaya matahari pagi yang menyusup masuk lewat celah-celah tirai di jendela. Ia mengucek matanya, sebelum tersadar bahwa ini bukan kamarnya. Cat langit-langitnya berbeda, dan bau sprai nya berbeda. Bau Aominecchi, pikirnya. Ia belum sadar sampai sekarang, bahwa dari tadi nafas hangat menggelitik pelipis dan telinga kirinya. Ia melirik, didapatinya Aomine sedang tertidur pulas. Tampak tak terganggu dengan matahari pagi yang menyilaukan.

Kise mengambil sedikit waktunya untuk mempelajari rona wajah senpai yang entah mengapa jadi sangat akrab dengannya. Mungkin gara-gara permintaan one-on-one yang gencar ia ajukan. Yang pasti, hubungan mereka jadi sangat dekat, tak bisa lagi disebut sebagai hubungan senpai-kouhai biasa. Yang Kise tahu, ia sangat menyayangi Aominecchinya. Mungkin seperti seorang adik pada kakaknya, ia pikir, namun ia putuskan bahwa itu pun belum tepat benar untuk mendeskripsikan perasaannya. Ia sangat nyaman berada di sisi Aomine, dan ia memutuskan akan tetap berteman dengannya.

Aomine menangkap Kise yang sedang terjebak dalam kekalutannya sendiri seraya memandang dirinya. Mungkin Kise sendiri tak sadar Aomine sedang memperhatikannya balik.

"Pagi, Kise." Sapa Aomine setelah menguap lebar. Ia meregangkan tubuhnya.

"Pagi, Aominecchi." Jawab Kise lembut. "Hari ini ke Disneyland, Aominecchi." Ia mengingatkan.

"Iya, iya. Bawel. Tapi sebentar ya." Aomine malah mengalungkan lengannya di atas Kise. Sukses memerangkap tubuh yang sedikit lebih kecil dan langsing darinya. Aomine menyembunyikan wajahnya pada surai emas Kise, menyesap aromanya dalam-dalam. Kise hanya melongo, bertanya-tanya ada apa gerangan.

"Mau seperti ini dulu. Bau Kise... suka..." gerutu Aomine, seakan membaca pikiran Kise. Kise tertawa kecil.

"Baka. Nanti Aominecchi ketiduran lagi, ah. Ayo bangun." Kise mencoba beranjak. Aomine merengut, namun pada akhirnya tetap melepaskan pelukannya dan ikut bangun. Aomine tertawa melihat bed hair sang kouhai yang nyaris selalu terlihat sempurna di sekolah, mengundang rajukan khas dari mulut dan pipi Kise yang menggembung.

Aomine masuk ke kamar mandi duluan, meninggalkan Kise yang membereskan tempat tidur Aomine.

Aomine turun ke ruang makan, telah siap dan menunggu di meja makan. Ibunya heran dengan putra semata wayangnya yang terlihat lebih tampan hari ini. Oh, mungkin karena baju bermerek yang baru ia pakai sekali? Atau mungkin karena putranya benar-benar memakai cologne mahal yang hanya pernah ia pakai saat acara pernikahan bos ayahnya?

"Daiki, tampan sekali. Ada acara apa, nak?" Tanya Haruna. Bersikap seolah tidak terlalu peduli dan merapikan meja makan.

"Tidak. Cuma mengantar Kise ke taman bermain yang mahal itu. Katanya lagi diskon, dan ia memaksaku datang agar dapat diskon."

"Hooo~ kukira kau mau kencan dengan Ryouta, Daiki." Goda Haruna.

"Tidak ibu." Aomine memandang ibunya datar, tak tertarik sama sekali. Ibunya memandangnya balik dengan pandangan aneh, namun memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Tak lama kemudian Kise datang dengan pakaian stylishnya (yang Aomine tahu baru dibelinya kemarin saat shopping). Ia dengan riang bercerita bahwa ia akan melakukan banyak hal dengan Aomine hari ini, dan ia sangat menunggu-nunggu, membuat Haruna tersenyum simpul karena tentu saja mereka ini _kencan._

Mungkin butuh beberapa hari lagi hingga mereka menyadari perasaannya masing-masing. Dan beberapa minggu lagi hingga mereka benar-benar pacaran. Tetapi setelah Haruna pikir lagi ia tak benar-benar ingin di rumahnya terdengar suara-suara desah nyaring di malam hari, dan ia masih ingin menonton mereka berbagi kehangatan di sofa dengan polosnya.

Haruna memutuskan untuk tidak terlibat, mungkin.

.

.

Halo I'm back :D ini gatau apa gak ada plot samsek, yaudahlah yah yang penting Kise gue manisssss uwu 3

review yah


End file.
